


Finally, an indepth talk

by Wubbsy_Woo



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Kisses, Made this a while ago, Takes place during the Ressurection series, This might be similar or a different take to something that happened in the book I forget, Valduggery - Freeform, and be happy, and kiss, as always, forgot which book cause I havent read em in a while, skulduggery really cares, they just need to talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wubbsy_Woo/pseuds/Wubbsy_Woo
Summary: During a talk started by a worried Skulduggery, Valkyrie just comes out and says it. It hurts, but she can't keep hiding it. Skulduggery tries to help her through it.
Relationships: Valkyrie Cain/Skulduggery Pleasant
Kudos: 23





	Finally, an indepth talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hewo? Hewo! This is my first post! I wrote this fic a while ago, I hope you enjoy.

“It feels like I’m dead.” Valkyrie admitted. 

Skulduggery was sitting across from her in an arm chair, elbows on knees and chin in his left hand, his fingers splayed over his teeth. He cocked his head.

“I don’t understand,” he murmured. 

“It just feels like I’m dead. Like my body has completely shut down and I start to freak out because I feel trapped in it. I can’t move,” 

A long pause. 

“How long has this been happening?” He asked.

“I don’t know. A couple years?” She didn’t know of much else to say. 

“What is really going on, Valkyrie? You always say stress, but feeling like you’re trapped in your own corpse isn’t something that is caused solely by stress,” he leaned forward and dropped his hand from his jaw.

“I told you. It’s just... Alice and everyone that I’ve-“ she stopped.

“Yes, I know about all that. But what else? There must be something more,” 

She leaned against the back of the couch, gulping a few times to keep her nerves at bay.

“Every time I step back into Roarhaven, it gets worse and worse. The staring, the flashbacks, the emotions,” she said finally, risking a look at him. Skulduggery was looking directly at her, but his gaze was tender. 

“It’s all getting to be too much and-“ Valkyrie choked. 

“-and I don’t know if I can do this anymore. I’ve said it before, but I really need to drill this in to your thick head. I don’t think I’m fit for this anymore.” 

He sat still for a long moment, thinking. Then he rose and held out his hand.

“Come, up. Let’s go for a walk,” he took her hand, not waiting for a reply, and pulled her up. 

It was very nice outside, rare for Ireland. The weather was cool, and a warm breeze blew old leaves gently across the giant lawn. 

They made their way to the forest path, Skulduggery right next to her, his stride almost lazy as he walked at her pace compared to his usual long, fast one. 

“Just because I’m not tagging along on adventures doesn’t mean we won’t be friends. You’re my best friend. We literally can’t not be friends,” 

No response.

“It just really, really hurts. I can’t even describe it, Skulduggery,” she tried to explain after a while.

“I know, dear. I know how the guilt feels. The only difference, is that only a few people know I was Vile,” he tilted his head to look at her. 

“When I first came to my senses, like you, I was utterly distraught. An emotional ball of rage and guilt and hatred, and fear. I was absolutely terrified,” he moved his arm up, around her shoulders, pulling her closer to his side.

“Like you, I killed many innocent people.” 

He pondered for a moment.

“What I’m trying to say, is you should try to take comfort in the fact that there is someone else like you out there. Someone you can always ask advice from, no matter what or when. Someone who has shared the same feelings as you. Someone who has experienced life or death situations with you,” 

Valkyrie rested her head on his bobbing shoulder, fighting to regain control over her wet eyes. 

“Darling, you simply aren’t alone. It’s just not true. 100% false. Because I will always be here by your side. Until the end,” he finished. 

It took her a minute to get over the turmoil in her head before she said, “until the end.”

They continued to walk silently, their gazes wandering this way and that, watching birds or the occasional rabbit. 

“So,” Skulduggery cleared his throat. “What does the future look like, Miss Cain?”

“I’m still really not sure, Skulduggery,” she sighed. She felt his shoulders droop, almost unnoticeably. Then she reached up to her own shoulder where his hand lay, and knitted her fingers into his,

“but I guess it doesn’t not involve more life and death scenarios,” she smiled softly.

He squeezed her hand and jiggled her shoulder a bit. 

“I’m not kidding, Valkyrie. You can always seek me out for help. Having emotions does not make you weak. Instead, it makes you stronger. Trust me, I know. How do you think I survived the Faceless Ones so long without going insane?”

“By not looking at their faces? And mind you, I’m pretty sure you did come out of that a little more wacked up than before,” 

“No my dear, my mental state was and is as tough as a nail,” his voice was thick with amusement.

“Somehow I really doubt that,” she raised and eyebrow at him.

Skulduggery cocked his head and peered down at her, then pushed his teeth against her mouth. It was a quick peck, but a kiss nonetheless. He chuckled and she laughed. Valkyrie wrapped an arm around his waist and shook her head, grinning. He squeezed her hand again, this time taking a few seconds longer to relax it. 

She sighed and looked over at him. He was looking back at her. 

“What?” He spoke first.

“What?” Her brow furrowed.

“What?”

“You kissed me,”

“I did. Would you like me to do it again?” She could practically see his smile.

“Do you want to do it again?” Her brow furrowed deeper.

“Kind of, yes,” he admitted.

“Okay, then,” Valkyrie pressed her lips against his teeth and kissed him again, just long enough for it not to be a peck. 

He pulled away and reached his free hand up to his collar bone. With a tap, his façade rolled over his skull, replacing it with a fake face. Chilly, blue eyes grinned at her. His eyebrows were a bit bushy and rusty orange, just like his hair. His nose was round and a little big. He looked kind of goofy, but he pulled it off handsomely. It suited him well.

Despite all that, though, she made a face and put her hand up to block him from her mouth.

“What?” It was his turn to raise an eyebrow.

“I mean, there really is nothing wrong with your normal skull,” she assured him. 

“Oh, just humor me this once,” 

“I humor you all the time. I feel like we’ve had this conversation before...” she said, but reluctantly removed her hand and let him catch her bottom lip between his. 

“I’m a little rusty,” he murmured. Skulduggery turned her completely towards himself and moved both his hands to cup her neck. She wasn’t sure what to do with her own hands, so she just splayed them against his chest, noticing but not minding the dents they caused.

His head was angled down, his eyes almost half mast, staring at her, and filled with an emotion she’d never seen him display before. He pressed his soft, not-full-but-not-thin-either lips against the side of her mouth. She could feel him smiling as he nuzzled her gently, and then broke away with a ‘mwah’.

Valkyrie did the same to him, and they grinned goofily at each other. 

“So,” Valkyrie’s eyes wandered to the sky, which was now the same orange as Skulduggery’s hair. 

“We should head back, Xena is probably hungry,” 

He nodded and dropped a hand to her waist, turning them around, back towards the mansion. 

“Just to be clear, you will or will not keep working with me?” He asked, his fake eyes eyeing her. 

“I dunno. I guess I’ll stay working for now, but that might all depend if I regret all this in the morning,” she replied. 

“Which parts do you think you’ll regret?”

“The moment you convinced me, mostly, to stay with you,”

“And which was that?”

“‘Until the end.’”


End file.
